Power supplies for computer systems are typically designed and selected for implementation based on the maximum power that may be consumed by the computer systems and based on the computer systems being fully provisioned. For example, when substantially all the components in a computer system are operating at full capacity, the computer system may be consuming the maximum amount of power (i.e., a maximum power consumption state). Also, a computer system may be upgraded (or provisioned) by adding or replacing components that demand more power. Typically, a power supply is used in a computer system that is capable of generating sufficient power to operate the components of the computer system during the maximum power consumption state when the computer system is fully provisioned.
A computer system, however, usually does not operate at full capacity (i.e., a maximum power consumption state) for a majority of its operation time. Instead the computer system may operate, for example, at 70%, 75%, 65%, etc. of the maximum power consumption state on the average. Furthermore, the computer system may not be provisioned, if ever, for a substantial period of time. Accordingly, much of the capacity of the power supply is not used for the majority of time the computer system is being used. Therefore, manufacturing and deployment costs for computer systems are increased as a result of using power supplies designed for the maximum power consumption of the computer systems. For example, if a smaller power supply were used (i.e., a power supply having a maximum output less than the maximum power consumption of a computer system using the power supply), the cost of the power supply for the computer system is reduced. In addition, the heat dissipation of a smaller power supply is typically less. Accordingly, it takes less power to cool the power supply, and a cooling system having a smaller cooling capacity may likely be used. Furthermore, smaller and cheaper accessory components (e.g., transformer, bus, wires, cooling system, etc.) for a computer power system may be used.